Just Rewards
by TrudiRose
Summary: Belle doesn't get out of the cellar in time, and Gaston concocts a new plan involving the Beast.
1. Default Chapter

Gaston rode his horse up to the dark, forbidding castle. Around him, the villagers' torches glowed menacingly.

The heavy oaken door was locked and bolted. The villagers quickly chopped down a tree and used it as a battering ram. With an explosion of splintered wood, the door gave way.

"Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine!" cried Gaston as he raced up the stairs.

The Beast was nowhere in sight. Gaston prowled the corridors, peering into every room, his bow at the ready.

As he searched, he thought of Belle. How dare she! The stubborn wench had actually turned him down - _him!_ The handsomest, strongest man in the village! The greatest hunter! The lucky girl who married him would always have food on the table, would spend passionate nights in the arms of the most gorgeous man alive, and during the day, would bask in his reflected celebrity, knowing she was the most envied of women.

And the village girls knew it, too. How they followed him around, flirted with him, adored him, each hoping to be chosen.

But not Belle. Gaston's expression darkened. Out of all the girls in the village, he had chosen her to lift above the rest - and she had dared to reject him.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Gaston was no fool. He had seen the look in her eyes as she watched the image of the Beast in the mirror, heard the tenderness in her voice as she described him as "kind and gentle." That..._thing_ was the one she loved.

It was more than Gaston could bear. She actually preferred a smelly, hairy, inhuman _animal_ to him! Indeed, she had stated it in so many words: "He's no monster, Gaston - you are!"

Such an insult was simply intolerable. He would teach her a lesson. He would destroy the object of her affection. Killing the Beast would serve Gaston well in many ways: it would punish Belle for her insolence, exact revenge on the rival who had won her heart, and expand Gaston's already- impressive reputation. He was known far and wide as the best hunter anyone had ever seen; now he would become a legendary hero who had single-handedly saved the village from a rampaging monster.

Gaston smiled at the thought. He continued searching the castle's many rooms. The Beast had to be around here somewhere. Wherever he was, Gaston would find him.


	2. Chapter 2

JUST REWARDS 

CHAPTER 2

In the West Wing, the Beast gazed sadly at the enchanted rose. Only a few petals remained. It wouldn't be long now, he thought. Soon his curse would be permanent, and he would remain a beast forever, without hope of redemption.

And yet, somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. His curse was meaningless, compared to the aching void that was Belle's absence. The knowledge that he would never see her again crushed him. He felt as though a hole had been ripped in his soul, and nothing could ever fill it.

For 10 years he had been locked in his dark, lonely prison. And then, so unexpectedly, she had come - a bright, shining presence to light up the gloom. She had brought him out of himself, made him forget his wretched state for hours at a time.

Even when she angered him, he admired her: the way she stood her ground, defiance blazing in her eyes, her tiny frame unwavering before his massive ferocity. He could have easily snapped her like a twig, yet she did not fear him, unlike his servants who trembled whenever he raised his voice. Her courage awed him.

And when she wasn't angry...Her warm smile was like the sun. It lit up the room. More and more, he had wanted to see that smile, to do things that would please her. He remembered her delight when he had shown her the library. Her infectious enthusiasm as she shared with him her favorite stories. Her gentle patience as she taught him. And her irreverent sense of humor. She had made him laugh for the first time in 10 years. He remembered that winter day when he had been startled by a snowball whizzing toward him, and turned to see Belle giggling like a child. Throwing a snowball - at the Beast! Who else would have dared? She treated him like a friend, not a monster. And when he was with her, he, too, could forget what he was.

His months with her had been the happiest of his life. Not just the happiest since the curse began - that was obvious - but the happiest, period. He had never really been happy, he realized. His parents had died when he was a child. He had been raised by servants eager to grant his every whim. But he had always been restless, dissatisfied. He had never known peace and contentment until the quiet moments by the fire with Belle.

But now, it was all over.

He did not regret his decision. He loved her, it was as simple as that. He could not bear to cause her pain. But pain was what he had seen in her eyes as she saw her dying father in the magic mirror, knowing she couldn't be at his side. There was no choice. He had to let her go.

But now he had to return to his prison of loneliness and isolation, and dwell there forever, without hope. He didn't know how he could bear it.

Mrs. Potts' frantic voice interrupted his reverie. "Master, the castle is under attack! What shall we do, master?"

The Beast turned away. "It doesn't matter anymore. Just let them come."

He heard noise downstairs - thumps, shouts, breaking glass. None of it mattered.

After a while, the noise faded away. Then the Beast heard the door open. He lifted his head to see a young man pointing a bow and arrow at him.

_The knight in shining armor, come to slay the dragon,_ thought the Beast. _Well, here I am. Go_ _ahead._ He turned away.

Despite his apathy, the Beast couldn't suppress a roar of pain when the sharp arrow pierced his side. The young man grinned triumphantly and leaped toward him. He gave the Beast a vicious kick that sent him crashing through the window onto a section of roof outside.

Rain was pouring down as Gaston kicked the Beast again, pushing him closer to the edge. The Beast did not resist. He lay quietly, waiting for the end.

"What's the matter, Beast?" taunted Gaston. "Too 'kind and gentle' to fight back?" He laughed.

The Beast didn't know what the young man meant by that. He said "kind and gentle" with a certain emphasis, as though quoting.

But it didn't matter. The young man had a club in his hands now. He raised it for a killing blow. The Beast closed his eyes. Now death would come, but the thought held no terror for him. Death meant peace - no more sorrow, no more pain. Just...oblivion. He welcomed it.

An explosion burst in his head. Then there was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

JUST REWARDS 

CHAPTER 3

Gaston looked down at the unconscious Beast. _Well, that was easy_, he thought. He had expected to be in for the fight of his life. But the Beast hadn't fought back at all.

One more good blow would finish him off. Then the Beast would be dead and Gaston would be hailed as a hero.

Yet Gaston hesitated. It was not mercy that stayed his hand; Gaston had no qualms at all about murdering a helpless, unconscious opponent. But the hunter was cunning. He was an expert manipulator and strategist, always angling to get the best possible advantage out of any situation.  
Until now, he had been focused on finding the Beast and fighting to the death. But now, with his foe unconscious at his feet, Gaston had leisure to reflect.

Would killing the Beast really give Gaston all he wanted? Or could be possibly turn the situation even more to his advantage?

If he killed the Beast now, he would have his revenge - but he wouldn't have Belle. And he still wanted her. There had to be a way.

He turned it over in his mind. His earlier plan had been a good one. Belle would do anything to protect those she loved. But the plan had hinged on the villagers' belief that Belle's father was crazy. Belle had ruined his plan by whipping out the mirror and proving that her father was not crazy - there really _was_ a beast, just as Maurice had claimed.

But Maurice was not the only one Belle loved. She had feelings for the Beast, too - she had admitted as much. And the Beast now lay helpless before Gaston.

The hunter smiled as a new plan took shape in his mind. He _would _have Belle for his wife. He was certain of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle paced anxiously in the cellar. She and Maurice had tried everything they could think of to escape, but to no avail. Belle was sick with worry and guilt. This was all her fault. If the Beast died, she would never forgive herself.

All she could do was pray that somehow the Beast had managed to fight off Gaston and the villagers. It was a slim hope, but it was all she had.

Suddenly she heard a commotion outside. There was a tremendous hubbub of shouting voices, and other sounds too - hammering and banging and the ring of metal on metal. She couldn't identify it at all.

"What's going on?" she called. "Let us out!" But no one heard through the din.

The noise seemed to go on for hours. Belle felt that she would fly into pieces from the tension if she didn't get some answers soon.

Eventually the noise died away as the villagers returned to their homes. Belle heard footsteps and female voices outside the cellar door. "Who's there?" she called. "Let us out!"

The footsteps stopped. "That's Belle," a voice said. "Should we let her out?"

"We might as well," another voice replied. "She can't do anymore harm now."

The cellar door opened. Belle saw the town's sexy blonde triplets. Their names were Bambi, Bunny, and Bubbles, but Belle could never figure out which was which.

"What happened?" Belle asked breathlessly. "Did Gaston kill the Beast?"

"No," said Bambi (or Bunny or Bubbles). "He vanquished the monster, but then decided to bring it back alive. He's so brave!"

"Alive? Why?" asked Belle, puzzled. She was relieved, but confused.

"Monsieur Gaston is so clever," said Bunny (or Bambi or Bubbles). "He says that capturing the Beast will make our village famous. People will come from miles around and pay money to see the monster. We'll all be rich!"

"But it is dangerous," added Bubbles (or Bambi or Bunny). "The creature is ferocious. Gaston says that right now he'd tear us all to bits if we got too close!" She shuddered. "The men built a big cage for the Beast in Gaston's basement. Gaston says he needs time to tame the Beast and show it who's master." She sighed dreamily. "Gaston is so powerful. He could show me who's master anytime!" Her sisters giggled.

"I need to see the Beast," said Belle firmly.

The blonde triplets sneered at her. Belle was such a troublemaker. "You can't," said Bunny (or Bambi or Bubbles). "No one can see the Beast until Gaston says it's safe."

Belle gritted her teeth in frustration. Without another word to the simpering sisters, she headed straight for Gaston's house.

But when she got there, she found five burly villagers barring her way. "I have to see the Beast!" Belle insisted.

"Sorry," said one of the guards. "Gaston gave us strict orders that no one is allowed inside. Especially you, Belle."

Belle looked longingly at the house, wishing she could see what was happening within.

o o o o o o o o o

The Beast awoke to find himself in a large cage. There was a throbbing pain in his head. On his arms and legs were heavy metal shackles attached to thick chains. Experimentally he pulled at the chains, testing them. Too strong to break, even for him.

He felt eyes on him and looked up to see the same arrogant young man who had attacked him. The Beast's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I'm the man who's going to marry Belle," Gaston replied.

The Beast stared at him. "Belle? She wants to marry you?" She had never mentioned a boyfriend, or any interest in marriage, for that matter.

"Well, not yet," admitted Gaston. "I've asked her before, but she turned me down. She needs a little...persuading. And you're just the thing I need to persuade her."

"I'll never help you," growled the Beast.

Gaston's eyes darkened. "It's not a request. You have no choice."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Belle divided her time between eavesdropping on village conversations in hopes of hearing news of the Beast, and wistfully watching Gaston's house. At times, she heard roars and growls coming from within, and feared the worst.

The following day, Belle overheard a man mention to another that Gaston was at the tavern. Belle hurried there immediately.

Inside, she saw Gaston surrounded by his usual group of fans and lackeys. "I don't know how you do it, Gaston," cooed Bunny (or Bambi or Bubbles), batting her eyes at him. "Having such a ferocious monster right in your own house! Why, I'd be scared to death!"

Gaston shrugged. "It's dangerous, all right. No lesser man could control such a powerful creature. But for me, it's easy. It's just a matter of making it clear who's in charge."

"I don't know, Gaston," said LeFou nervously. "Do you really think it's such a good idea to keep this beast alive, right here in the village? Not that I'm worried for myself, of course," he added hastily. "But I mean, think of the women and children! Wouldn't we all be safer if you just killed him, like you said that night?" There were murmurs of agreement from some of the other villagers.

Gaston turned a cold eye on LeFou. "Do you mean to suggest that I don't know what I'm doing?" he said dangerously.

LeFou wilted under his gaze. "N-no, of course not," he stammered. "I only meant--"

"Do you really believe I'd allow the women and chilldren of this village to be in danger?" Gaston demanded.

"No, no," LeFou said hastily.

"I said I can control this monster, and I can," Gaston stated firmly. "If at any point, I see a problem, of course I'll kill him without hesitation."

Satisfied, the villagers went back to their drinks. If Gaston was in charge, of course everything would be all right.

"Gaston!" The room fell silent as Belle approached. "Why do you keep telling lies?" she demanded. "You know as well as I do that the Beast wouldn't hurt anyone."

"R-i-i-ight," said Gaston, drawing out the syllable. "He's 'kind and gentle.' Just like a little baby kitten. We heard that before." He rolled his eyes. The villagers laughed.

Belle heard lots of whispers among the villagers then: "Crazy...loony...just like her father...all those books she reads, putting wild ideas in her head...needs to get married, that'd straighten her out."

Belle knew it was no use trying to convince them. They firmly believed that the Beast was a murderous monster who would kill them all if Gaston was not there to hold him back.

"Belle," Gaston said patronizingly, "You're obviously upset and not thinking clearly. Why don't I walk you home? I'm sure you'll feel better after a good night's sleep."

Belle did not resist as Gaston put his arm around her and led her out of the tavern. She knew he had to lie in front of the townspeople. Alone, she could speak to him plainly.

"I want to see the Beast," she insisted when they were outside.

To her surprise, he nodded. "Of course, Belle. Whatever you wish." She wondered what he had up his sleeve.


	6. Chapter 6

JUST REWARDS 

CHAPTER 6

The Beast's lips drew back in a snarl as Gaston entered the basement. But when he saw Belle following, his expression softened. "Belle?" he whispered incredulously.

Gaston unlocked the door of the cage, but when Belle ran to go in, he quickly stepped in front of the doorway, blocking her way. "Now, now, Belle," he said reprovingly. "You know I can't allow a helpless girl like you to get too close to this dangerous creature."

Frustrated, Belle moved aside and looked at the Beast through the bars. She was horrified by what she saw. He was chained, and she could see that he was badly hurt. His body was covered with welts and wicked-looking wounds that reminded Belle of the damage inflicted by the wolves so long ago. His once-glossy fur was matted and streaked with blood. He looked weak and utterly exhausted.

But his smile was warm as he gazed at her. "Belle," he said, wonder in his voice. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Her eyes filled with tears as she gripped the bars. "I'm so sorry," she told him. "This is all my fault."  
"That's true," agreed Gaston, leaning casually against the doorway of the cage. "If you had agreed to marry me when I first asked you, none of this would have happened."

Belle glared at him. "Why are you doing this to him?" she demanded angrily.

"You heard the villagers," replied Gaston, smirking. "Can't keep a dangerous, vicious monster around innocent women and children. Gotta soften him up a bit, make him easier to control."

Belle noticed a bowl of water on the floor near the Beast, but no sign of food: no other bowl, no crumbs or bones littering the cage. "Are...are you starving him, too?" she asked incredulously.

"Why, yes, now that you mention it," said Gaston nonchalantly. "Oh, but don't worry, Belle. I'm sure I'll feed him tomorrow, or the next day. After all, I wouldn't want him to die on me." He smirked. "Not yet, anyway."

Belle whirled to face him. "You're a monster, Gaston!"

Gaston's eyes narrowed. "That's the second time you've called me that. I think it's time you learned some manners." He grabbed his whip and held it up menacingly.

Belle stared in disbelief. "I swear, if you so much as lay a hand on me--"

"Don't be ridiculous," scoffed Gaston. "I'm the town hero, remember? Do you really think I'd sully my reputation by beating up a girl? Wouldn't do much for my image, now would it?

"Besides," he continued, caressing the whip, "there are so much more effective ways to punish you." Without warning, he suddenly whirled and brought the whip down on the helpless Beast. The sharp lash bit cruelly into one of his wounds. The Beast howled in pain.

"NO!" screamed Belle, throwing herself at Gaston. She grabbed his arm, but he was much too strong for her. With his other hand, he pushed her away roughly. "Gaston, stop!"

But he didn't stop. He lashed the Beast mercilessly. Belle shuddered each time the whip brutally struck the Beast's abused flesh.

Finally, after 10 strokes, Gaston lowered his arm. The Beast was bleeding freely from numerous wounds. He struggled to remain conscious through the red haze of pain that enveloped him. He couldn't afford to black out now - not with Belle's life at stake.

"Why are you doing this?" cried Belle. "What do you _want?"_

"The same thing I've always wanted," replied Gaston. "To marry you."


	7. Chapter 7

Belle was stunned. "You _still _want to marry me? For heaven's sake, _why?" _

"At first it was just for your beauty," said Gaston. "But it's become much more than that." He paced back and forth, agitated. "I'm the most respected man in this town. Everyone looks up to me. No one would ever dare to defy me. Except _you."_ He glared at her. "You rejected me in front of the whole town. You humiliated me publicly. People saw that I'm not invincible - that Gaston could be bested by a mere _girl."_ His voice was cold with fury. "I can't allow that. Once we're married, everyone will know once and for all that Gaston _always_ wins. No one will ever defy me again."

Belle was silent. She looked at the Beast, then at Gaston. She took a deep breath. "All right, Gaston," she said, her voice steady. "If you free the Beast, I'll marry you."

"NO!" said the Beast. "Belle, you can't!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, dear girl," said Gaston. "If I free him, he'll kill me."

Belle thought quickly. "If he promised not to--"

Gaston laughed. "Do you know your lover so little?" he asked. "Do you really think he'll meekly promise not to hurt me, then stand by and let you marry me?"

"He's right, Belle," growled the Beast. "If I ever get loose, I'll tear him limb from limb."

Gaston nodded. "You see my point."

"So what are you proposing?" Belle asked.

"It's simple, really," said Gaston. "Marry me, or he dies."

Belle gasped.

"And it won't be an easy death," Gaston went on. "I'll keep him alive for months, Belle. And I swear, if you refuse me, I'll spend every waking moment causing him as much pain as I possibly can. This--" he gestured at the Beast's wounds "--is a walk in the park, compared to what I'll do to him. I promise you, he'll beg for death long before it arrives."

Gaston leaned forward. "And when I do eventually kill him, it will be the slowest, most agonizing death I can possibly devise."

Belle's blood ran cold as she listened to his words. She had never realized the extent of Gaston's ruthlessness.

"How can you be so evil? So inhuman?" she cried.

"Evil? Inhuman?" repeated Gaston. His voice was soft, but deadly. "Do you really think it's wise to speak to me so disrespectfully?" Almost casually, he strolled over to the hearth and drew out a poker from the blazing fire. Thoughtfully he studied the glowing, red-hot tip.

Belle's eyes widened in horror. "NO!" In desperation, she threw herself at his feet and held her hands up beseechingly. "Gaston, please. I- I take it back. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt him."

Gaston smiled, pleased. "Now that's more like it." He eyed her with interest. "Pleading becomes you, Belle. You look quite fetching on your knees."

The Beast closed his eyes in despair. Belle was a brave woman, and a proud one. She wasn't the type to beg. But now she was reduced to it...because of him. It was all his fault.

In all those months at the castle, she had never begged for anything...except, he realized, that very first night, when she had pleaded for her father's release. Belle's only vulnerability was her loved ones. Gaston knew that, and used it against her.

The Beast wanted so much to be Belle's protector, to be her strength. Instead, he had become her weakness, a weapon Gaston would use to bring Belle down.

Gaston replaced the poker in the fire. "Since you were such a good girl, I'll reward you," he said magnanimously. "I won't hurt him - this time."

Belle sighed with relief and stood up. "All right. You've made your point," she said. "You told me what will happen if I don't marry you. What happens if I _do_ marry you?"

Gaston nodded. "If you do marry me, he stays here, but I'll lay off the torture. He won't be harmed. You can feed him, give him blankets, make him as comfortable as you like. He can be your little pet," he added mockingly.

"And you'll never hurt him again?" Belle insisted.

"I won't touch him," Gaston promised. "You have my word."

Belle's eyes were troubled as she considered this. "I-I need time to think about it," she said finally.

Gaston laughed and said to the Beast, "Hear that? Maybe she doesn't care about you so much after all." To Belle, he said, "All right. You have 24 hours. Meet me here tomorrow at the same time. If you don't agree to marry me then, the deal's off."

The Beast moved forward, as close to Belle as his chains would allow. "Belle, listen to me," he said urgently. "You can't marry him. If you do, we'll _both _be prisoners. You won't really be helping me at all."

She rested her head against the bars, looking defeated. "But if I don't marry him, he'll _kill _you."

"I don't care," said the Beast. "I can take whatever he throws at me. And if my death means you'll finally be free of him, it's worth it. You have to be strong, Belle. Don't marry him."

Tears filled her eyes. She hurried out without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Gaston was in a good mood. "Well, that went well," he remarked cheerfully.

"She'll never marry you," growled the Beast.

"Of course she will," said Gaston. "And it's all thanks to you. I knew you'd come in handy." Off-handedly, he reached into his jacket and pulled out an apple he'd been saving for his horse. "Here, I owe you one," he said with a chuckle, tossing the apple to the Beast. With success within his grasp, he felt he could afford to be generous. Whistling, he strolled out, locking the cage behind him.

The Beast left the apple untouched. He hadn't eaten in two days and should have been ravenous, but he was too worried about Belle to have any appetite. He paced back and forth to the length of his chains. He had to find a way to stop her from making the mistake of her life.

He would have prayed, but he didn't have Belle's faith. She always said a prayer before bed, he recalled. Sometimes he envied her. He himself had stopped believing in God the night the Enchantress had cursed him.

He stopped short. The Enchantress! Was it possible...?

He shook his head. No. It was a foolish notion. He had not seen the Enchantress since that fateful night 10 years earlier. She was no doubt thousands of miles away, cursing some other unsuspecting soul. He had no way of contacting her.

Still...she was magical...and there was no other option, really. He had to at least try.

He cleared his throat. "Enchantress?" he began tentatively. The room was silent. He felt foolish, but pressed on. "Enchantress...I don't know if you can hear me...but if you can...please, you have to stop Belle. She's going to throw her whole life away, all because of me." His voice caught in his throat. "She's - she's so good, so kind. She doesn't understand, you see. She thinks giving up her life for mine is a fair exchange. She doesn't see how unworthy I am."

He took a deep breath. "But we know the truth, don't we?" he said softly. "The truth is...I'm no better than Gaston. I locked up her father. I made her promise to stay with me forever. I imprisoned her. I terrorized her." He closed his eyes, haunted by the memories. He had been so selfish, so cruel. Why didn't she hate him?

"I know I deserve to be punished," he said quietly. "Whatever Gaston does to me...I deserve it. But not Belle." His eyes filled with tears. "Please, don't let her be punished because of me. Please."

At first, nothing happened. Then a sudden burst of light made him reel back. There was a shimmer of magic in the air, and there stood the Enchantress, looking exactly as she had on that long-ago night.

"You came," he said in wonder. "I didn't know if you could hear me."

"Do you really think I'd go to the trouble of putting an elaborate curse on someone, then never look back to see how it turned out?" she asked, a bit impatiently.

He was amazed. "Have you been watching me all this time?"

"Of course," she said. "And now, you ask my help."

He bowed his head. "I do."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Perhaps I _can_ help. But first..." She waved her wand, and his wounds were magically healed.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

She nodded. "Now then, as to your request. There must be balance. If one goes free, the other must willingly be imprisoned. I can free you, but then Belle must marry Gaston in exchange. Or I can free _her,_ but then you would have to remain his prisoner."

"I'll stay," said the Beast immediately. "Just free Belle."

"All right, if that is your choice," she said. "Now, how best to accomplish it?" She tapped her wand against her chin, pondering.

"A forgetting spell," she suggested. "I can make Belle and her father forget they ever met you. In their remembrance, Maurice would have set out for the fair, lost his way, given up and gone back home. The villagers will likewise forget Belle's lengthy absence and Maurice's tales of a beast. If Belle doesn't remember you or have feelings for you, Gaston can't use you to pressure her."

The Beast felt a pang at the thought that Belle would forget him. But if it would keep her safe...

"Would Gaston come up with another scheme to force her to marry him?" he asked.

"No," said the Enchantress. "Since Maurice never spoke of a beast, no one would think he was crazy, so Gaston wouldn't be able to threaten him. And Maurice's wood-cutting invention is going to be a tremendous success. He'll become rich and famous, and soon he and Belle will leave this little town and move to a big city. She'll be far out of Gaston's reach then."

She leaned forward, looking stern. "You, on the other hand, won't be as lucky," she warned. "Gaston won't remember the connection between you and Belle, so he'll think that what he told the villagers is true: that he captured you to be a sideshow attraction. No one will consider you as human, the way Belle does. You'll live your life as an animal in a cage, tormented and jeered at by crowds. Gaston will mistreat you in front of others, just to impress them with his power. Eventually, when he tires of you, he'll kill you and mount your head on the trophy wall of the tavern. And it will all be for a woman who doesn't remember you or ever think of you."

The Beast nodded, accepting his fate.

"Consider carefully before you choose," cautioned the Enchantress. "If you do nothing, and Belle marries Gaston, you'll see her every day. She'll still be a presence in your life. Are you sure you're prepared to lose that?"

It was tempting...but no. He couldn't allow her to give up her dreams and live in bondage to that brute. "Do the spell," he said firmly. "I don't care what happens to me, as long as Belle is free and safe."

"As you wish," the Enchantress said.

Then the Beast had a thought. "Wait."

"What is it?" she asked.

"My servants," he said. "Can you free them of the curse? None of this was their fault. They shouldn't have to suffer because of me."

"That is true," agreed the Enchantress. She was pleased. This was certainly not the self-centered Prince she had cursed a decade ago. "Very well. When Belle forgets you, the curse will be lifted from your servants."

"Thank you," he said humbly.

The Enchantress rose to leave. "A spell this powerful requires preparation. I will return tomorrow night, when Belle comes to give Gaston her answer." With a puff of smoke, she disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Belle's father had long since gone to bed, but Belle sat miserably at the table long into the night, staring at the candle as it burned down.

Finally, she decided to pray. She clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and whispered, "Please, give me guidance. I don't know what to do."

A sudden flash of light made her eyes fly open. She stared in amazement. There was a magical shimmer in the air, and a beautiful, glowing woman appeared.

"Who - who are you?" Belle gasped.

"I am an enchantress," the vision replied. "I heard your prayer, child."

_An enchantress!_ thought Belle excitedly. _Just like in my fairy tales!_ "Can you help me?"

"Perhaps," said the Enchantress. "Tell me your woe."

Belle quickly told the story. "...and now Gaston says he'll kill the Beast unless I marry him," she finished.

The Enchantress looked thoughtful. "Well, hunters usually do kill beasts."

"But this Beast is different," said Belle. "He's so human. He thinks, he talks. In fact," she mused, "the longer I knew him, the more human he became. He started wearing nice clothes, using silverware, reading books...We even danced together." She smiled at the memory. "After a while, I didn't even notice what he looked like. He was my friend."

Then she frowned. "But there was such a sadness about him," she said, looking troubled. "Sometimes when we were together, he seemed to forget, and to have peace for a few moments. But then the sadness would return, like a cloud. I wish I could have helped him. I want to help him now."

"I see," said the Enchantress.

"He's more than worthy of your help," added Belle quickly. "He's so good, so kind, in spite of his appearance. He risked his life to save me from a pack of wolves. And now..." A tremor crept into her voice. "He's willing to be tortured and die, just so I don't have to marry Gaston. I can't let him do that."

"Hmmm," said the Enchantress. "So your problem is, you don't want this Beast to die, but you don't want to marry Gaston either?" She had a slight frown on her face.

"No, that's not it," said Belle. "You don't understand. As much as I hate Gaston, I'd marry him in a heartbeat if he'd set the Beast free. But he won't. Even if I marry him, the Beast will still be his prisoner." Her eyes filled with tears. "He's already suffered so much. I can't bear the thought of him spending his life in a cage. Isn't there any way you can help him? I'd do anything."

"Ah," said the Enchantress, her face clearing. She told Belle the same thing she had told the Beast. "There must be balance. If you go free, he must stay a prisoner. If I set him free, then you must marry Gaston. Your freedom in exchange for his."

"You can do that?" asked Belle eagerly.

The Enchantress thought about it. "I can put you back in time, to the night Monsieur D'Arque knocked on your door to get your father. This time, you must agree to marry Gaston. If you do, he will free your father, and no one will ever know that the Beast is real. He'll be safe. But you must keep your word to marry Gaston, or the magic will be undone."

"All right," said Belle gratefully. "I can survive being Gaston's wife, as long as I know the Beast is safe. Thank you."

"Think carefully before you choose," cautioned the Enchantress. "It won't be easy spending your life with a man you hate. And you would never be able to see the Beast again, because it would put him in danger."

Belle looked sad. The thought of never seeing the Beast again was worse than the thought of marrying Gaston.

As though reading her thoughts, the Enchantress added, "If I don't do the spell, you could just marry Gaston and still see the Beast every day."

Belle sighed. "It's tempting, but I can't," she said sadly. "I just can't let him be a prisoner because of me. I have to make sure he's safe. If that means giving up all my hopes and dreams, and being the wife of a creep like Gaston, and never seeing the Beast again...Well, it's what I'll have to do." She squared her shoulders. "Do the spell."

"All right. I see what needs to be done," said the Enchantress. She rose. "I will return tomorrow night, at Gaston's house, when you go to give him your answer."


	10. Chapter 10

It was 2:00 a.m. Gaston left the tavern to the usual accompaniment of his friends waving and calling goodbye.

He was in a good mood as he walked home. Things were finally going his way. So certain was he of Belle's answer that he had bragged about it to all who would listen. "She was just playing hard to get," he'd explained. "She didn't want to seem too easy. But secretly she was in love with me all along." The villagers had nodded. Of course, that explained everything. No girl in her right mind would turn down Gaston.

_I always get what I want in the end_, he thought cheerfully.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, blinding flash of light, and a magical shimmer in the air. Instinctively he reached for his gun. But as the glow faded, he saw before him a beautiful, golden-haired woman in flowing robes.

"Fear not," she said. "I am an enchantress. I perform wondrous spells, dispense justice, and reward the worthy."

Gaston was intrigued. "Reward the worthy, eh? Well, no one's more worthy than me," he said, bowing modestly. "I'm a hero. I personally saved the village from a monster!"

"Really?" said the Enchantress. "Pray, tell me all about it."

Gaston sat down on a large rock and prepared to awe his listener. "It was a ferocious beast, with sharp claws and dripping fangs. It would have killed everyone in the village! But I tracked it to its castle and captured it."

"Impressive," commented the Enchantress, raising her eyebrows.

"Isn't it though?" agreed Gaston. He had always known he was special and destined for great things. And now, a beautiful enchantress had chosen _him_ on whom to bestow magical rewards! Things were just as they should be.

"I'm surprised that you didn't simply kill this beast, if it's so dangerous," the Enchantress remarked.

Gaston shifted uncomfortably. How to cast this in the best light? "There's a girl I want to marry. She's giving me her answer tonight," he explained. "And she...well, she's not totally in her right mind, to put it mildly. She has lots of strange ideas. For some reason, she cares about this monster. Doesn't want it to die. She's soft-hearted that way. So, I let it live, just to make her happy." _Not bad_, thought Gaston, admiring his own cleveness._That sounded really_ _convincing._

"I see," said the Enchantress. "Tell me, young hero: if you were granted one wish, what would it be?"

Gaston thought about it. Things were already going so well for him. Was there a way to make his life even more perfect? He smiled as he imagined marrying Belle, with all the villagers cheering, always knowing that he was bound to win the most beautiful girl in town.

Then he frowned. He pictured Belle spending her evenings in the cage in the basement, choosing the Beast's company over his, leaving him alone as though he were still single. She might marry him, true, but in the privacy of their home, would she really act like a devoted wife?

He had promised that if she married him, he wouldn't harm the Beast, and she could spend time with the creature and keep it comfortable. Maybe it wasn't such a good deal after all. Thinking about it, he realized that he had practically given her permission to be unfaithful to him. Gaston didn't like that idea at all. He wanted his wife to pay attention to _him,_ not some filthy animal. _He_ should be the center of her world.

"Well?" prodded the Enchantress.

Gaston chose his words carefully. "To be honest, Enchantress, I'm really not comfortable having that thing in my house. I let it live to make my girl happy, but really, it's very dangerous. What happens when we have babies? The Beast eats babies, you know."

"I understand," said the Enchantress. "So what exactly do you wish?"

"Well, there's two things, actually," said Gaston. "First, I would wish that after we were married, maybe the Beast could meet with some kind of fatal accident. Just to keep my family safe, you understand," he added quickly. "And second, maybe you could help my girl see reason. Like I said, Belle is soft-hearted. She's caught up in saving this monster - she doesn't understand how dangerous it is. Maybe you could turn her attention to more important things, like her wifely duties to me," he finished hopefully.

The Enchantress looked thoughtful. "You want the Beast to die, without you personally being involved, and you want Belle to be a loving, devoted, obedient wife to you despite his death."

Gaston was amazed at her insight. "Yes! That's exactly right! But I guess that would be too complicated, huh?"

The Enchantress smiled. "You are quite a singular individual, Gaston. I think you're worthy of an elaborate spell that will bring you everything you so justly deserve."

Gaston preened. "Really? I've always thought so myself, but it's nice to hear you say it."

"I will meet you tonight at your home, when Belle comes to give you her answer," the Enchantress said, and vanished.

Gaston grinned. He could hardly wait for the next night to arrive.


	11. Chapter 11

Belle was nervous as she approached Gaston's house that night. Would the Enchantress really appear, as she had promised? For that matter, was she even real? Her visit seemed almost like a dream, born of Belle's desperation.

Inside, the Beast was worried too. Unlike Belle, he knew all too well that the Enchantress was real. But he didn't entirely trust her. She could be capricious. And after all, it was she who had cursed him in the first place. She had wanted to punish him then - why would she be willing to help him now? He only hoped that the Enchantress saw how good and kind Belle was, and would want to reward her for her kindness. But he couldn't help fearing that it was all a trick.

Gaston, on the other hand, had no such qualms. He was cocky and confident as he answered Belle's hesitant knock. "Come in, Belle," he said, leading her down the stairs with a swagger in his step.

Belle was relieved, although surprised, to see the Beast looking much better than he had yesterday. He seemed to have miraculously healed from his wounds. He and Belle exchanged a worried look as Gaston sat down and looked at her expectantly. "Have you come to give me your answer?" he asked.

Belle swallowed. "Well, I...that is..."

To Belle's immense relief, a sudden flash of light spared her having to finish. With a magical shimmer, the Enchantress appeared.

Gaston rose, grinning. "Enchantress," he said with a bow. "I've been expecting you."

Belle and the Beast stared at him. "You know her?" Belle asked.

"Of course," said Gaston smugly. "We're good friends, aren't we, Enchantress?"

The Enchantress ignored the question. "We all have much to discuss, and I have an important spell to perform," she said. "Last night, each of you asked a boon from me. It was most enlightening."

All three of them were startled to hear this. Each had thought that he or she was the only one to be visited. They looked uncertainly at each other.

"Belle," the Enchantress continued. "You wished for the Beast to be free, back in his castle and safe from Gaston. In exchange, you were willing to become Gaston's wife."

"Yes," said Belle quietly, lowering her eyes.

"No!" said the Beast. He looked at Belle pleadingly. "Belle, you can't marry him. You can't throw your life away for me."

"If I may continue..." said the Enchantress. "Beast, you wished for Belle's freedom. In exchange, you were willing to remain Gaston's prisoner, and for Belle to lose all of her memories of you, so that Gaston would not be able to pressure her."

Belle was upset. "Beast, how could you ask for that? I would never want to forget you!"

"I thought...you'd be happier that way," the Beast said softly.

Moved, she reached through the bars and touched his paw gently. "I wouldn't," she said simply.

The Enchantress cleared her throat. "Now, then. I must tell you that I have no intention to granting either of those wishes."

The Beast sighed. A trick, as he had feared.

Gaston grinned. She wouldn't grant those wishes because she would grant his wish instead. He knew it. She was just toying with those sentimental fools. Good for her.

Belle protested. "But you said--"

The Enchantress held up her hand for silence. "I'm not going to grant them because, truthfully, you don't need me," she explained. "You were both willing to give up your lives for each other. That is your strength. You already have the power to make your own wishes come true."

"We do?" Belle was confused.

The Enchantress turned to the Beast. "Ten years ago, I told you that if you learned to love another, and earned her love in return, your curse would be lifted. Back then, you thought only of yourself. You had no love in your heart. Now, you are willing to give up your life for this girl, and she is willing to do the same for you. It seems that you have achieved what I asked of you. All that remains is for her to say the words. So..." Her voice softened. "Why haven't you asked her?" she asked gently.

The Beast looked away, avoiding her eyes. "I did hope, once," he admitted. "But when she left to be with her father, I realized I was fooling myself. She wasn't coming back. She had stayed only because she gave her word. And she was kind enough to pity me, and to befriend me. That was all. And it was more that I deserve. I have no right to ask any more of her."

Belle's eyes filled with tears. "Is that what you think? That I just felt sorry for you?" She went into the cage and gently put her hands on his face, turning him to look at her. "You're the only one who's ever listened to me, really listened, and cared about what I think and how I feel. When I told you about my books, you genuinely wanted to know why they were important to me, and you shared them with me. And, you changed. You seemed so fierce and angry at first, but when I got to know you, you let me see who you really are. Of all the people I've ever met, you are the most...human."

She stroked his cheek tenderly. "And the most noble, and brave, and generous. You let me go to my father even though you thought I wouldn't come back. You risked your own life to save me. I could search the world over and never find anyone as special as you. And by the way, you were wrong - I would have come back, once my father was well. I couldn't live my life without you."

He looked at her in surprise, hope dawning in his blue eyes. "Do you mean...?

She smiled at him. "Yes. I never really realized it before, but I do now. I love you."

Immediately the air began to shimmer and glitter with magic. Belle gasped as the Beast seemed to float, and then transformed before her eyes into a young man. The heavy chains and thick cuffs fell off his slim wrists and ankles.

He took her hands in his. "Belle, it's me," he said, his voice so familiar, but missing the growling undertone she was used to.

Belle hesitantly reached out and touched his shaggy brown hair, so like the Beast's mane, and gazed into his warm blue eyes. "It is you," she said in wonder. "Was this the curse she was talking about?"  
He nodded, smiling down at her.

Gaston, on the other hand, was not so happy. "What's going on, Enchantress?" he demanded. "What about my wish? You said you'd give _me_ a spell!"

She nodded. "And so I shall, never fear."

Gaston was not mollified. "Who on earth is _that?"_ He jerked his thumb at the newly-transformed young man, who even now was gazing lovingly at his girl.

"That," said the Enchantress, "is the long-lost Crown Prince who mysteriously vanished ten years ago. He has been under a spell all this time."

Gaston gulped as he realized the ramifications of this. He had kidnapped and tortured the Crown Prince - the heir to the throne! He would certainly be beheaded, or worse. He fell to his knees. "Y-your Majesty, I beg your f-forgiveness," he stammered in a panic. "I had no idea--"

"Calm yourself," said the Prince, still gazing at Belle. He didn't bother to look at Gaston. "I am far too happy at the moment to entertain thoughts of revenge. Leave my sight; you are free to go. But if you ever dare come near Belle or myself again, there will be consequences."

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Gaston, bowing hastily and backing away. He quickly headed for the stairs.

But the Enchantress suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his way.

"Just a moment," she told him. "You and I have unfinished business."

Gaston glance nervously behind him at the Prince. "Never mind my wish. It doesn't matter now."

"That's good, because I'm not granting your wish," she said. "I never said I would grant it. What I did say was that you are worthy of an elaborate spell that would bring you all that you deserve. And so you are."

She studied him thoughtfully, and sighed. "You have been blessed with so many gifts," she said, shaking her head sadly. "Physical strength, pleasing looks, a marksman's eye. You could have been a true hero. Instead, you use your talents only to glorify yourself and dominate others. When you were offered the possibility of a magical wish, you wished only to fulfill your own selfish desires while ruining two other lives. You sneer at kindness and gentleness, equating them with weakness. You are vain, conceited and selfish."

Gaston shifted uneasily. He didn't like the sound of this.

The Enchantress tapped her wand against her chin, pondering. "You have so much to learn: empathy, compassion, selflessness...But most of all, you need to learn humility. So that is where I will begin." She tapped Gaston's head with her wand.

Immediately, the air begain to shimmer. Gaston felt himself changing. His body felt like it was shrinking, twisting. He heard Belle gasp in horror. "What have you done to me?" he cried.

The Enchantress produced a mirror and handed it to him. Gaston screamed. In place of the tall, strong, handsome man he had been, he saw a bald, ugly dwarf.

"You-you can't leave me like this!" he gasped, horrified.

She tilted her head, looking at him. "I will give you the same chance I gave him," she said, gesturing at the prince. She waved her wand, and a golden hourglass appeared, floating in the air. Inside it, multicolored sand glittered and sparkled.

"The sand in this hourglass will mark the next ten years," she explained. "As it flows through from the top to the bottom, it will magically disappear.If you can learn to truly love another, and earn that person's love in return, before all the sand is gone, then the spell will be broken and you will return to your true form. If not, you will remain in this form for all time."

She placed the hourglass in the dwarf's hands. "Now, go. I wish you luck."

Stunned, Gaston turned and stumbled out, clutching the hourglass.

There was silence in the basement for a moment. Then the Prince ventured, "Enchantress...as much as I despise that man...still, wasn't that a bit harsh?"

"No harsher than what I did to you," she pointed out."His life will be hard, 'tis true. The world can be cruel to those who are different. You know that better than anyone. But perhaps in that form he will finally learn humility. And in a cold world, he may come to appreciate the value of kindness and compassion. If he opens his heart to the lessons he needs to learn, he may escape his curse, just as you did. Either way, he will be punished for his crimes, so justice will be done. He fate lies entirely in his hands."

She smiled at the couple. "Now, you two have much to do. Your servants await you at the castle for a celebration. Their curse has been lifted too. And the kingdom awaits the return of its prince."

"Of course," said the Prince. "But first I have something more important to do."

He embraced Belle, and they kissed at last.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: I hope you liked this story! There is also a sequel to it, called "A Man of Stature," which is about what happens to Gaston under the curse - you can click on my profile page to see it._


End file.
